graduation_hallfandomcom-20200213-history
Hajime Hinata
= Hajime Hinata = Summary Hajime Hinata''' (日向 創 Hinata Hajime) is one of the characters featured in the Graduation Hall RP. Hajime originally had no talent, entering Hope's Peak Academy as a reserve course student, but he eventually received the title of '''Ultimate Hope (超高校級の「希望」chō kōkō kyū no “kibō” lit. Super High School Level Hope) after participating in the Izuru Kamukura Project. His original memories were erased. During this time, he was known as Izuru Kamukura. At the end of Danganronpa 2, Hajime and the other survivors managed to complete the Neo World Program and graduated at Graduation Hall, joined the Remnants and once again reunited with Chiaki Nanami. Appearance Hajime is a young man in his early twenties, around 22 at youngest. He has short, spiky brown hair with an ahoge that moves according to his emotions. He wears a simple white shirt with the emblem of his previous high school embroidered on the hem. He wears a green tie which also bears the same emblem. He has black jeans and red-and-white sneakers. Hajime's eyes have a straight line running across his pupil, resembling a cancel symbol, implying that he's an ordinary person with no talents. Although his eye color is originally green, his eyes turned red with symbols resembling target radars when he lived as Izuru. During the Boat Arc to Peace Arc 2. Hajime's left eye turns red after his head got hit by Max Endoso, resulting in his personalities fused with Izuru's, and made him capable of using Izuru's talents. Personality Hajime is logical and smart. Although he can be snarky towards his classmates in his thoughts and he can be blunt at times, Hajime is generally pleasant and kindness and thoughtfulness to others around him; he genuinely cares about everyone, this is even true for Chiaki Nanami. Although he may have trouble understanding or relating to his friends, he is tolerant of everyone's eccentric personalities and quirks and is always willing to listen and give advice. After his personalities are fused with Izuru's, he still identifies as Hajime and acts mostly like him, having the capability to feel, he still becomes bored easily at times and sometimes his demeanor resembles more Izuru than Hajime. He is also capable of using Izuru's talents which makes him the strongest person in the world. However he still has humanity and emotions, which could make him surprisingly weak sometimes. Talents Ultimate Hope During the Boat Arc to Peace Arc 2. Hajime is capable of using Izuru's talents. He gained Izuru's ability to use all the known Ultimate talents. He has been seen using only a few, mainly Ultimate Doctor. Ultimate Doctor Hajime's most favorite talent. He seems to use this all the time through out all arc from Boat Arc to Peace Arc 2. He is capable of fixing every injures and diseases. In addition to his Ultimate Analyst, Hajime can pin point the cause of any ailments accurately. Ultimate Analyst Hajime supposedly has the talent of an Ultimate Analyst. However, unlike other people seen with this talent, Hajime is much more capable of feeling emotions and lacks constant boredom. However, he still feels bored at the times, most likely because of his heightened analyzing skills. Ultimate Soldier Hajime has heightened physical strength, reflexes, and speed, to the point of being superhuman. He's never seen to lose any battle, the worse possible outcome was a draw. Because Hajime is generally pleasant, kindness and thoughtfulness to the others and even to a stranger, Hajime always uses this talent as the last resort. Ultimate Swimming Pro Hajime uses this talent to obtain a save contains everyone's diplomas, which was thrown into deep ocean. Relationships Chiaki Nanami Chiaki was Hajime's closest friend at Hope's Peak Academy. Part of his reason for participating in the Kamukura Project was to be worthy of her. After awakening from the Neo World Program, Hajime reunited with Chiaki. He promised her that he would never leave her side ever again. The two now reside with Remnants faction in Jabberwock Island. They are often seen together through out all arcs, especially the Peace Arc. Hajime has romantic feelings for Chiaki. He often blushes when she talks to him to the point of beings shy, unable to look at her directly. They usually agree with each other when it comes to discussion. Hajime cares for Chiaki and knows what's the best for her; seen as when Chiaki is forced to use a Raygun on herself, Hajime's words are successful in persuading her to shoot a raygun to reverse memories instead of letting herself be killed by Kibara. Even when Chiaki has been corrupted by Dels and become an Ultimate Despair, Hajime believes in her and he will do anything he can to bring her back to normal. Hajime trusts Chiaki completely, he believes everything Chiaki has said. Most of time he never seems to question her motivation at all, this is probably Hajime knows that Chiaki always know what's the best for everyone and she does truly care for her classmates and everyone else. Category:The Remnants Category:Future Foundation